


Short on Time

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: I'm not even gonna lie, this was just an excuse to write one of my favorite three-way pairings. ;) Pure sex.





	Short on Time

“Hurry up, we don’t have a lot of time.”

 

These were the first words out of Jaehwan’s mouth as the door to the hotel room Wonshik and Taekwoon’s were sharing swung shut behind him. It was the first time in weeks that they’d managed to shake off the other members of the group long enough to do more than steal quick kisses and palm each other to completion through their clothes. But now they had an hour or so before they knew the others would be back, and they were determined to make the most of it. 

 

Wonshik was off his bed before the door had fully shut, and it slammed closed as he practically threw Jaehwan back against it, crowding in close to claim the older man’s mouth in a kiss that sent lightning sparking through their veins. Jaehwan moaned into it, his voice rising as Wonshik broke away, mouthing down his neck until he reached the sensitive spot between the column of warm flesh and his shoulder, biting the spot and making Jawhwan whine, high-pitched and needy. He tugged on the hem of the older man’s shirt until he could pull it over Jaehwan’s head and drop it to the floor. 

 

“Shikkie, I want you. Want you to fuck me.”

 

And who was Wonshik to deny him?

 

“Oh the bed, baby.”

 

Jaehwan’s head spun as he was shoved toward the bed, collapsing on his back on the sheets so that he could watch Wonshik practically stalk toward him. The sight of the younger man’s dark gaze on him made him shiver, and he reached for his younger lover. Wonshik smiled and shook his head, pulling his shirt up over his head and letting it fall to the floor before crawling up over the vocalist, nipping his way up over quivering abs and giving kitten licks to his sensitive nipples. When he finally moved to straddle the older man, he leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear. 

 

“Tell me how much you want it, Jaehwan.”

 

The way his name came out, hot and deep, punctuated by a thrust of Wonshik’s hips into Jaehwan’s crotch, had him begging. 

 

“Please, Wonshikkie, I need it, need you to fill me up, fuck me--”

 

His words were cut off as the sound of the door clicking open and they froze. 

 

“Hey, Wonshik, I just thought of something, and tried calling you but…”

 

Hakyeon’s voice trailed off as he rounded the corner, eyes rising from the screen of his phone to land on his half-naked dongsaengs. He cocked a brow, glancing from Jaehwan to Wonshik and back again. Wonshik was unperturbed, but Jaehwan’s could feel his cheeks heating until he had to speak. 

 

“Hakyeon-hyung, don’t just stand there. Either join or go away, but don’t make me suffer anymore!”

 

Hakyeon laughed as he walked to the bed, putting his phone down on the bedside table and sitting on the edge of the bed. He bent down to drop a kiss on Jaehwan’s forehead in apology. 

 

“Sorry, baby. I know it’s been a while since you were taken care of properly. I would join you, but I think I’ll let Shikkie have the honors this time. I’ll just sit over there and watch.”

 

Jaehwan swallowed as he nodded, and Hakyeon moved to the lounge chair in the corner, motioning for Wonshik to continue. He gave a quick grin before lowering his head to speak in Jaehwan’s ear, loud enough for their leader to hear. 

 

“You like this game, Jaehwannie? Want me to fuck you until you can only remember my name while Hakyeon watches?”

 

Jaehwan’s hips thrust up almost mindlessly, seeking friction as he nodded frantically, breath coming in soft pants. 

 

“Please, Wonshik, yes, I want it!”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jaehwan keened under the praise, and Wonshik maneuvered himself down until his hands fell on the waistband of the older man’s jeans. His nimble fingers made swift work of unsnapping the button and pulling the zipper down, before he tapped the outside of Jaehwan’s thigh. His hips rose obediently, and Wonshik worked the denim down his legs and tossed them away. He then slid off the end of the bed and quickly divested himself of his own jeans before crawling back up between Jaehwan’s thick thighs. 

 

“Legs up, baby.”

 

Jaehwan cast a quick look at Hakyeon, who nodded and smiled in confirmation of Wonshik’s words. Even now, the permission of their leader mattered to the younger man. He hooked his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up and back, blushing furiously at being in such a vulnerable position. Wonshik soothed him with soft caresses across the smooth skin of his hips before falling onto his stomach, bringing his head even with the most secret part of Jaehwan’s body. 

 

The first lick across his hole made Jaehwan flinch, his cock twitching and a soft keen falling from his lips. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his bottom lip as Wonshik ran the tip of his tongue around the rim of his entrance, smirking as Jaehwan released his lip in favor of letting Wonshik know just how good he was making the older man feel. 

 

“Ah, Shikkie, feels so g-good… Love h-how talented your tongue is…”

 

Hakyeon laughed softly from his seat, where he was slouched, long fingers working his own hard cock as he watched the show. 

 

“His mouth isn’t only good for rapping. I should know.”

 

Wonshik raised his head just far enough to shoot Hakyeon a mixed look of smugness and annoyance. 

 

“Shut up, hyung.”

 

Hakyeon grinned as he rose to his feet. 

 

“Watch it, Shikkie. You’re not too big for me to spank.”

 

The rapper froze, eyes locked on the leader as he approached the bed. Wonshik’s eyes widened as Hakyeon slid onto the bed behind him, and he gasped when he felt one of Hakyeon’s slender fingers circle his own entrance. Jaehwan smirked at him, and Wonshik let out a sound that was half moan, half growl. 

 

“I thought you said you were only gonna watch?”

 

Hakyeon slapped Wonshik’s ass at the snide comment, then ran his fingertips over the red mark. 

 

“Mm. I was, but I think I’d rather be here. What do you say, Wonshik, you want to be in the middle?”

 

The sudden mental image that came with Hakyeon’s words made the younger man shiver. Being fucked by Hakyeon while his own cock was buried inside Jaehwan… 

 

“God yes.”

 

Hakyeon wasted no time, shoving the back of Wonshik’s head down toward Jaehwan before he lowered his own to Wonshik’s entrance. Wonshik moaned as Hakyeon speared his tongue into the warmth of Wonshik’s passage, while Jaehwan whimpered at each swipe of Wonshik’s tongue over his own hole. For long minutes, the only sound was the soft sounds of their pleasure and the occasional slick sound of oral sex. Finally, Wonshik broke away from Jaehwan when Hakyeon began to work a finger into the rapper alongside his tongue. 

 

“Fuck, Hakyeon…”

 

Jaehwan giggled under him, and Wonshik’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Hakyeon’s weight slid from the bed only to return moments later, as naked as the other two. He draped himself over Wonshik’s body and murmured in the younger man’s ear. 

 

“Just like this, Shikkie? Barely wet and open for me?”

 

Wonshik’s head dropped and he shuddered as he nodded. Hakyeon huffed out a small laugh and suddenly a bottle of lube was dangled in front of him. 

 

“Fine. But you need to prep Jaehwannie. That kind of treatment wouldn’t be fair to him.”

 

Wonshik nodded shakily, reaching up to accept the bottle. Jaehwan shivered under him, eyes wide and pupils blown as he watched the younger man snap the cap ope and drizzle the clean liquid onto the digits of his right hand. The cap was flipped closed and the bottle tossed away as Wonshik shifted onto his knees, wet fingers sliding around Jaehwan’s entrance. 

 

“Wonshik!”

 

The name dropped from the older man’s lips as a half plea, half threat and Wonshik grinned as he eased the tip of one finger past the ring of muscle and into the tight heat of Jaehwan’s body. Hakyeon purred next to Wonshik’s ear, his chin hooked over the younger man’s shoulder so he could watch. 

 

“He’s tight and hot, isn’t he, Wonshik?”

 

The description fit so well that, purred into his ear by the older man made Wonshik whimper as he nodded. 

 

“Y-yes. You should feel him, Hakyeon.”

 

The older man chuckled softly. 

 

“Oh, I know. But enough of that. Add another finger. I’m getting impatient.”

 

Wonshik did as he was told, carefully but quickly adding a second digit and scissoring them, stretching Jaehwan and crooking his fingers just right, brushing against Jaehwan’s prostate until the older man growled. 

 

“Kim Wonshik. Fuck me, right now, or I swear I’ll go to Hongbin’s room and--”

 

The younger man pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his cock, moaning brokenly as he slid slowly into Jaehwan. The older man whined as he was filled, sighing in relief when Wonshik bottomed out. Wonshik dropped his head to rest lightly on Jaehwan’s chest as the rippling of Jaehwan’s inner muscles pushed his self control to the limit. His head shot up, however, when he felt the head of Hakyeon’s cock nudge at his own entrance. When Hakyeon pushed in, the lack of lube made Wonshik wince. Jaehwan wriggled, drawing his attention, and pursed his lips, asking silently for a kiss, which Wonshik was more than happy to lose himself in, shuddering when Hakyeon filled him fully. The sensation was amazing, both filling and being filled, and his vision whited out for a moment. 

 

“Wonshik. Fuck, Hakyeon, I think we broke him.”

 

The younger man’s eyes fluttered open, and Jaehwan grinned at him. 

 

“Welcome back. Now, if you don’t mind--Holy shit.”

 

Hakyeon rolled his hips, cutting Jaehwan off as the motion forced Wonshik to grind into him. Hakyeon moaned softly and repeated the movement, and Wonshik keened at the sensation. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and he spoke in broken syllables. 

 

“Y-yeon-I...Not g-gonna last…!”

 

Hakyeon arched over him, running the tip of his tongue around the shell of the younger man’s ear, breath hot on the side of Wonshik’s neck. 

 

“Good. I want to watch you fall apart.”

 

Hakyeon pulled almost free from Wonshik’s clenching passage and slammed home. Wonshik howled and Jaehwan almost screamed. It was all the motion Wonshik needed to come, and he was unaware of the tears dripping down his cheeks as his orgasm threatened to overwhelm him. He buried his head in Jaehwan’s neck, shaking as he filled his older lover with his release. 

 

Hakyeon grinned as he pulled from Wonshik, ignoring his own orgasm that was just a touch away, maneuvering the younger man so he pulled free of Jaehwan and moving him to the free side of the bed, where he collapsed bonelessly, already half asleep. Hakyeon dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Sleep, Shikkie.”

 

Wonshik mumbled in agreement and slid into sleep. 

 

Hakyeon smiled at him tenderly before turning his attention back to Jaehwan, who was still as hard as Hakyeon himself. The younger man grinned cheekily. 

 

“Gonna fuck me, hyung?”

 

Hakyeon slapped the side of Jaehwan’s thigh and crawled back to the other side of the bed. 

 

“Roll over, Jaehwannie.”

 

The younger man obeyed quickly, and Hakyeon sighed as he sank into the warm wetness of his body. The lube and Wonshik’s come provided enough slick to make it easy to fuck into the younger man, and it wasn’t long before they were both hovering on the edge. Hakyeon moaned as he reached around Jaehwan’s slender frame and wrapped his long fingers around the younger man’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. 

 

“Hyung, gonna cum…!”

 

Hakyeon snapped his hips forward once, twice, tightening his grip on the younger man’s cock and twisting his wrist. That’s all it took for Jaehwan to fall over the edge, his come spurting over Hakyeon’s hand and dripping onto the sheets. The clench of his inner muscles around Hakyeon’s throbbing length tipped the older man over, and he moaned as he filled the younger man for the second time. 

 

When he could feel his body properly again, Hakyeon slid from Jaehwan, quitting the bed and going into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of wet clothes and carrying them back to the bed, where he cleaned his two younger lovers. He dropped the cloths unceremoniously onto the floor and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Jaehwan, who had already wrapped himself around Wonshik and fallen asleep. As he slipped into sleep, a smile curved his lips. 

 

A handful of minutes later, there’s a soft knock on the door and Taekwoon unlocks it with his keycard, since he and Wonshik are sharing the room. When he rounds the corner and sees the three of them asleep, curled around one another, he smiles softly, leaving the room and going to find Hongbin and Hyuk to let them know they had some unexpected free time. 

 

He wondered if they would welcome him into their own lovemaking session.


End file.
